godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclopes
Cyclopes are a species of burly, one-eyed giants seen throughout the God of War series. They have many variations, all of which are very powerful and usually present a significant danger in battle. All Cyclopes have a specific finishing move which Kratos can perform through the activation and success of a mini-game. Said finishing move varies from species to species, but usually involves Kratos climbing onto the beast and ripping or stabbing out its eye. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, the Cyclopes were three giants each with a single eye. They were the children of Gaia and Ouranus (Uranus), along with the Titans and the Hecatonchires ("Hundred Hands"). However, Uranus considered the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires hideous and hid them in Gaia's body, causing their mother much pain. Gaia in her anguish then convinced one of the Titans, Cronus, to overthrow Uranus. Although Cronus did so successfully, he refused to free his Hecatonchires and Cyclopes brothers. Zeus, the son of Cronus and the leader of the Olympians who would fight the Titans, freed the Cyclopes from Tartarus. In gratitude, the cyclopes forged the Lightning Bolt for Zeus, the Trident for Poseidon and the Helmet of Invisibility for Hades, which were crucial to the Olympians winning the Great War. When Asclepius, son of the god Apollo, discovered a way to resuscitate the dead, Zeus had to kill him with a lightning bolt. Even though Apollo got angered with that, he couldn't have revenge against his father. Instead, he killed these cyclops. These Cyclopes are extremely powerful deities, each considered on par with a Titan or Olympian. The Cyclopes in the God of War series, however, seem to have more in common with another group of mythological Cyclopes, a race that lived on islands and herded sheep, an example of such a Cyclopes is Polyphemus. In the God of War series Ascension Polyphemus is a cyclops set to appear in Ascension as part of the new multiplayer campaign. He will not appear in the singleplayer campaign. Chains of Olympus During the Siege of Attica, Cyclopes were enslaved by the Persian King, as they were used to attack the city, along with the mighty Basilisk. Later, Kratos fought many of them in Underworld. After weakening them, Kratos can kill them by climbing by its arm to its head, stabbing one of his blades in the creature's eye and then stepping on the blade, making it go deeper into the beast's head. God of War In God of War, they were used by Ares in the Siege of Athens (mostly as shock infantry), and are also seen guarding parts of Pandora's Temple. Beside the "normal" Cyclopes, Kratos also encountered Cyclops Enforcers: the elite, armored, siege-equipped monsters with a spiked ball as a weapon, and the Cyclops Desert Kings: the mighty, feral beasts guarding Pandora's Temple. This is the only game in the series where it is not possible to rip out their eye. Ghost of Sparta The same Cyclops from Chains of Olympus return in Ghost of Sparta, although in two different varieties. The first one is found for the first time in Atlantis, killing a pair of Atlantis' Soldiers. Like the Cyclops Tyrants from God of War II, Kratos harms them by stabbing the blades on its eye and pulling it. After weakened enough, he will climb them, stabbing one blade on its eye, jumping back to the ground and pulling it, this time definitely killing the beast. The other one is found with a golden armor that can only be destroyed by Thera's Bane. After removing its armor and harming them enough Kratos can kill them the same way he kills the ones from Chains of Olympus. God of War II Two new species are encountered in God of War II, named Cyclops Tyrants and Berserkers. The Tyrants are standard, unarmed Cyclopes, who attack Kratos by striking at him with their fists or feet, or by picking him up and throwing him. If there are any Wild Boars around, a Cyclops Tyrant can pick one up, bite off its head, and throw it at Kratos like a projectile. When the creature has been stunned, Kratos can damage it by impaling it in its eye with one of his Blades of Athena, and then yanking the beast head-first to the ground, like with the Cyclops Brute. Tyrants are only encountered in the Destiny's Atrium. Cyclops Berserkers dwell throughout the Island of Creation, the domain of the Sisters of Fate. Some of them are used by the Beast Lords as a mount. God of War III Cyclopes Berserker reappeared as the protectors of Olympus, while Kratos used his abilities to control the cyclopes by repeatedly stabbing them, thus controlling them. This method damaged the monster however, effectively killing it in a short time. An undead Cyclops also briefly appeared, emerging from Cronos' shoulder during Kratos' battle with the Titan. Completely devoid of outer skin, this Cyclops showed much more muscle and bone, most likely due to his prolonged stay inside Cronos. While Kratos survived being swallowed by Cronos, the Cyclops however, did not. Despite the difference in body composition, it still has the same attack patterns as most other club-wielding cyclopes. Trivia *The character graveyard in God of War stated that originally idea was to make the Cyclops more like an animal. The Cyclops had a penis, but that was later cut from the game for being "too much." *The most powerful Cyclops in Greek Mythology was Polyphemus , son of Poseidon and Thoosa the Nymph, who was blinded by Odysseus. He will not appear in God of War: Ascension's single player campaign. He is seen in the multiplayer option of the game. Gallery Eyerip1--screenshot viewer medium.jpg Gi 191.jpg Kratos-Cyclops.JPG Cyclops b-w concept.jpg gfs_85521_2_6.jpg|God of War Chains of Olympus(Cyclops) Untitled cyclop.png 1jpgu.jpg Eyerip2--screenshot viewer medium.jpg Cyclops30_01_kevinAnderson.jpg cyclops01.jpg God of War.jpg images2.jpg Cyclop.JPG gow2_006-large.jpg CT.jpg|Cyclops Tyrant Cyclops (God of War Chains of Olympus).jpg|Cyclops with a pillar in Attica List of Species *Cyclops Enforcer *Cyclops Brute *Cyclops Desert King *Cyclops Berserker *Armored Cyclops *Cyclops Remains Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection